<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Dates Are Blind Dates When You're Blind by siriuslyyellow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806467">All Dates Are Blind Dates When You're Blind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyyellow/pseuds/siriuslyyellow'>siriuslyyellow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blind Date, Fluff, Foggy doesn't know Matt is Daredevil, M/M, Online Dating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyyellow/pseuds/siriuslyyellow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt has to bail on their usual movie night, which works out perfect for Foggy since he was going to have to bail anyway. Little does Foggy know that the date he's bailing on Matt for is with... Matt?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MattFoggy Server Telephone Game Event</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Dates Are Blind Dates When You're Blind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Made for the MattFoggy server telephone game 2021 event! This is meant to be cute and fun fluff. It's okay if it's nonsense, lol. The Moggy love will pull us all through it together. Anywho, enough of my rambling. Thanks for reading, and I hope everyone enjoys it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t hang out tonight,” Matt said, sounding contrite.</p><p>Foggy wasn’t upset to hear it. In fact, it worked out better for him. He had a date that he didn’t really want to tell Matt about, just in case his <i>best friend</i> ever got a clue that he could be Foggy’s <i>boyfriend</i>.</p><p>Matt continued, “Sorry, man. I know you love our movie nights.”</p><p>Foggy held up his hand as he shook his head. “No, no, it’s alright, dude!” He laughed a little. “I was gonna have to bail on you, anyway. Something came up.”</p><p>Matt’s eyebrows raised in interest. “Oh? What came up?”</p><p>Scratching the shell of his ear, Foggy eloquently replied, “Uhhh… A thing.”</p><p>Grinning, Matt said, “Oh, really? A thing, huh?”</p><p>“Shut up,” Foggy said, lightly pushing Matt’s shoulder.</p><p>Matt laughed and gamely stepped back as Foggy pushed him. They both knew Matt was stronger than Foggy, so it always further endeared Foggy to Matt when Matt played along.</p><p>Foggy shook his head. “<i>Anyway</i>, I’ll see you tomorrow morning, bright and early. And we’ll have a <i>double</i> movie night next week.”</p><p>“Bet,” Matt replied, grinning. His voice turned teasing. “Have fun with your thing.”</p><p>Foggy snorted. “Yeah, and you have fun with yours!”</p><p>Matt straightened his tie and left their office.</p><p>Foggy called after him, “Oh yeah, ya got nothing to say now, do ya, snarky boy?”</p><p>Matt’s shoulders straightened up, and Foggy bit back a laugh, imagining the silent struggle his best friend was going through in order to not give Foggy the pleasure of hearing his response. But Foggy quickly turned his mind to other matters.</p><p>He had a blind date to get ready for.</p><p>xxxxxxx</p><p>The restaurant was a nice little French place that Foggy had been eyeing for a few weeks since it opened in Hell’s Kitchen. It seemed too fancy a place to just bring a friend, which is the only reason he hadn’t invited Matt to go with him yet. Foggy decided to wear a green plaid button-down shirt with light colored khakis. He wanted to look nice, but not so nice that it could possibly give his date the wrong impression--outside of work, Foggy really wasn’t a suit kind-of guy.</p><p>Looking around the restaurant, he didn’t see anyone that particularly stood out to him. Not a surprise, given the large diverse crowd. He walked up to the person standing at the podium, smiling and saying, “Hi. I’m here for Morningstar. Has he arrived yet?”</p><p>Foggy had thought it was cute, funny, and appropriate to go with the devil’s surname for their reservation once his date had suggested it. They were in Hell’s KItchen, after all.</p><p>The woman gave Foggy a look up and down, clearly judging his appearance or the chosen reservation name, or possibly both, but she said nothing about either. Instead, she smiled and held out her hand. “He has. Allow me to show you to your table.”</p><p>Foggy followed her, halting his steps as he got a view of the table she was leading him to. The woman put down two menus and told them to enjoy their meal. She walked off, uncaring that Foggy had stopped fifteen feet away from the table. Giving him an odd look, she returned to her post.</p><p>Foggy paid her no mind, as he currently had a <i>much</i> bigger problem that he had all of five seconds to figure out.</p><p>Matt was sitting right there. At the table. The table that Foggy’s <i>date</i> was supposed to be sitting at.</p><p>
  <i>Oh.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Oh shit.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><i>Matt</i> was Foggy’s <i>date</i>.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Foggy could get out of this. They hadn’t exchanged pictures, so he hadn’t known what the guy would look like. He had no idea what he would have done if he had known in advance it was Matt. Of course, Matt wouldn’t have known it was Foggy even if they <i>had</i> exchanged pictures. But they didn’t exchange real names, either. So Matt had no idea of knowing who was hesitating coming to sit down, or why.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Foggy considered being a real asshole, and just acting like Matt’s blindness was a deal-breaker for him. He could see the cane from here. He could just tell DevilintheDetails64 that he couldn’t handle being with a disabled person. It was totally plausible.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>But the thought of leaving Matt just sitting there, wondering what happened… That just broke Foggy’s heart. Matt would have no way of knowing he was stood up, or <i>who</i> stood him up, or really what happened at all.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He looked over at Matt, who’s back seemed to be straighter now. Unlike his best friend, but that was a discussion for another time, he thought. The straightened back was probably due to Matt’s nervousness over his date not saying hello yet. Foggy sighed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He just couldn’t abandon Matt like this. He just <i>couldn’t</i>.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>So, with great reluctance and hesitation, Foggy slowly stepped forward until he got to the table. When he pulled the chair out and sat down, Matt seemed relieved, although still clearly nervous.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He should talk first. Foggy opened his mouth, but Matt beat him to it.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hi,” Matt said, smiling. “I’m Matt. Thanks for coming. Seemed like you might have decided against it after seeing me.” He let out a small self-deprecating laugh.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Foggy groaned. “Matty, you know I hate it when you talk down about yourself like that.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Matt looked surprised. “F-Foggy?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yeah.” Foggy took Matt’s hand and kissed the back of it. Then he immediately felt incredibly embarrassed so he dropped Matt’s hand, and it felt on top of the bread on Foggy’s plate. He groaned as Matt blushed. “Oh, uh. Sorry, man. But, yeah. Yes. It’s me.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Matt looked confused as he pulled his hand off of Foggy’s bread and back to his own side of the table. “Why are you here?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kind of him to not mention the hand kissing thing.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well,” Foggy began, then shrugged. “I just shrugged. I’m your date.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“O-Oh.” Matt’s eyes widened in realization. “Oh! You’re FranklyMyDarling?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Now it was Foggy’s turn to blush. “Yeah. That’s me.” He cleared his throat. “So, um. Obviously I didn’t know this was you, you didn’t know this was me, neither of us wants an awkward situation here, why don’t we just call this whole thing a case of mistaken identity and go have our normal movie night?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Matt smirked a little. “And you kissing the back of my hand isn’t an awkward situation?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Of course Matt just <i>had</i> to go and be an asshole about that. Of <i>course</i>.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I didn’t <i>mean</i> to kiss your hand,” Foggy said in his defense. “It just <i>happened</i>.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Matt’s smile turned softer. “Do friends normally go around doing romantic gestures for each other?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Foggy paused before answering in a hopeful voice, “Only besties, bro?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Laughing, Matt shook his head and fondly replied, “Liar.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>How did he always know?</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Foggy sighed. “<i>Regardless</i>, I’m <i>sure</i> you didn’t plan on having a date with <i>me</i>,” he said, pushing his chair back so he could stand up. “So, let’s go back--”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Matt grabbed Foggy’s hand, stopping and interrupting him. “No,” he said, firmly.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Foggy was shocked--both by Matt’s incredible display of agility and by him saying no. “N-No?” He had to double-check, just to be sure he heard his best friend correctly.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Matt slowly nodded. “I don’t want to go back, Foggy. We’re on a date. I want to be on this date with you. Here. Now.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>And if Foggy was blushing before, well that was nothing compared to the blush he was sporting now. “Are… Are you sure?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m sure.” Matt nodded once, his eyebrows turning the way they did when he got determined to solve a particularly difficult problem in a case. Then he hesitated, briefly. “Unless… Am I reading the situation wrong? Do <i>you</i> not want to stay?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Foggy was quick to reply, “No!” He shook his head. “I’m shaking my head no. No. I want to stay.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh,” Matt said before letting out a small relieved sigh. “Then stay.” Matt moved his hand to hold Foggy’s, and then Matt lifted Foggy’s hand to his lips.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Foggy laughed a little, nervously. “Oh my God,” he quickly mumbled.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Matt released Foggy’s hand, and Foggy sat back down.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Foggy lifted up the menu. “I’m looking through the menu,” he told Matt. “I wanted to bring you here, but it seemed too fancy for best bros.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“But not too fancy for a date,” Matt replied with a smirk, laying the charm on thick.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Foggy swallowed thickly in response. “Nope,” he choked out. He cleared his throat before continuing, “Perfect for a date.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Matt nodded. “Pick out something you think I’d like. I trust you.” He felt around the table to get a layout of where all the utensils were, and then he took a sip from his glass of water. When Matt put his glass back down, he casually asked Foggy, “So. You like guys, then?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Foggy almost choked again. “Um. Yeah,” he replied, blushing deeply once more. “Didn’t think you did, though.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Always have,” Matt said, giving Foggy another soft smile. “I wish I would have known earlier. I would have asked you out ages ago.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You… Really? You would have?” Foggy both looked and sounded surprised.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Matt playfully kicked Foggy’s shoe under the table. “Yeah, man. You’re my guy.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Foggy opened his mouth to reply when the waiter came up to ask for their order. He ordered mindlessly, thinking about what Matt had just said.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><i>He was Matt’s guy</i>. Well, Matt was <i>his</i> guy, too.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>After the waiter walked away, Foggy grinned at Matt. “I gotta say, this blind date is going much better than I thought it would.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You thought it would be bad?” Matt laughed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“No, but, you know… How much can you really expect out of a blind date?” Foggy shrugged. “I just shrugged.” He paused. “Is this even a blind date? I mean, besides us knowing each other, we <i>were</i> talking online. It’s not like a totally random set-up.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Matt smirked. “All of my dates are blind, Foggy.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Foggy rolled his eyes and shook his head, unable to keep the affectionate smile from his face. “You’re an idiot.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Lie,” Matt replied, his smirk growing on his face.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Foggy sighed. “One day you’re gonna have to tell me how you always know,” he replied, sounding honestly befuddled about it.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Matt nodded, seriously. “One day, I will.” He reached across the table to grasp Foggy’s hand. “But first, our date.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Foggy squeezed Matt’s hand. “I’ll drink to that.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>And they did.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30803510">Matt at Fogwell's Gym (Fanart)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaiyoukai/pseuds/kowaiyoukai">kowaiyoukai</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>